Te Protegeré
by LittleAngel'Sixx
Summary: Una parte del Kyuubi se ha librado del sello de Naruto y tiene por objetivo proteger al rubio mientras busca la forma de sacar la parte restante del cuerpo del chico para así después matarlo. Podrá Kurama cumplir con aquel cometido que se propuso desde el principio?, o Naruto lograra cambiar aquello?
1. Sorpresa Inesperada

" **Te Protegeré"**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto *-***

 **Capitulo 1: Sorpresa Inesperada**

Naruto arqueo la espalda al sentir como su estomago ardía, específicamente en el lugar del sello, que demonios sucedía ahora?!, se preguntaba el rubio subiéndose desesperadamente la polera para ver como el contorno del sello sangraba, mandándole un dolor insoportable por todo su cuerpo que cada vez se hacía más intenso, provocando que el chico se revolviera desesperadamente entre las sabanas de su cama. De pronto, un chakra rojo salió disparado del sello y aterrizo en el suelo, dando poco a poco una forma humanoide a lo que Naruto miraba tratando de no perder el conocimiento, ya que la vista se le estaba oscureciendo, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a un hombre desnudo con el cabello largo rojo como la sangre que corría por sus hombros anchos, ojos del mismo color con ranuras negras amenazantes, tenía sus mismas marcas en las mejillas aunque las de él eran más gruesas, orejas puntiagudas, un cuerpo musculoso y bien tonificado, tez pálida y alto.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de Naruto, haciendo que el chico se despertase, le dolía todo el cuerpo, era como si hubiera recibido una paliza, quizás entrene mucho ayer, se dijo a sí mismo el rubio mientras se frotaba los ojos y se sentaba en la cama.

-Por fin despiertas mocoso-

Al oír aquella voz ronca masculina, Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos para toparse con una mirada color sangre amenazante de un chico que estaba sentado a los pies de su cama mirándolo, vestía solamente con unos de sus pantalones naranja y lo miraba fijamente, como si quisiera saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

-Pero que quien eres tú?!, que haces aquí?!, porque estas usando mi ropa?!- grito desesperado el rubio mientras lo apuntaba- Responde!-

-Primero que nada, no me des ordenes mocoso, ya no estoy dentro de ti- le gruño molesto al ver lo escandaloso que era –Pero por mi mala suerte no te puedo matar, ya que todavía tienes una parte de mi dentro de tu interior-

-Qué?, no entiendo nada de lo que dices-

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse, tenía unas ganas enormes de matarlo, lo hacía exasperar tan rápido pero no podía dañarlo, solo salió una parte de él dentro del niño, la otra sigue en su interior, hasta que no la pueda sacar no le puede hacer nada, se repetía mentalmente, lo que más necesitaba ahora era paciencia, toda la del mundo.

-Escucha mocoso… tratare de explicarlo de la forma más sencilla para que lo entiendas- hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar al rubio, el cual le puso toda la atención –Al parecer el sello se debilito y por ende, pude salir, pero solo salió una parte de mi y…-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!, TU ERES EL KYUUBI?!- grito sorprendido y el pelirrojo asintió levemente, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos para relajarse –Pero si tienes forma humana!-

-No quería formar un escándalo en la aldea con mi verdadera forma- _"Por lo menos no por ahora"_ , pensó el Kyuubi maliciosamente –Ahora mocoso, escucha con atención… nadie debe saber que una parte de mi salió de tu interior, esto quedara entre ambos, aunque no me agrade la idea, debo permanecer en esta detestable aldea contigo, será como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado, con la única diferencia de que al lado que vayas iré contigo-

-Qué?!, como es eso?!, de que hablas?!-

-Mira mocoso, no puedo dar el lujo de que te maten o si no yo también correré con la misma suerte, es por mi propio bien, entendido?-

-Pero por lo menos… puedo ir al baño solo?-

El Kyuubi abrió sus ojos ante aquella estúpida pregunta y no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara, provocando que sus colmillos se lucieran, obteniendo la atención de Naruto que lo quedo mirando curioso, el kitsune le devolvió la mirada, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara ligeramente, que pasara por su mente?, se pregunto el zorro demonio intrigado.

-Bueno Kyuubi, iré a bañarme, tengo una misión hoy- se levanto de la cama y se encamino al baño.

-Kurama-

-Qué?- se volvió el rubio confundido.

-Dije que me llamo Kurama mocoso, llámame así de ahora en adelante-

-Los Bijuu tienen nombre?- pregunto asombrado.

-Claro-

-Vaya!, bien Kurama, iré a bañarme-

El pelirrojo siguió con la vista al rubio hasta que entro al cuarto de baño, iba a ser interesante estar al lado del mocoso pero no desde su interior, al contrario, como una compañía… en ese momento recordó cuando el niño era pequeño y no tenía a nadie, todos lo trataban como una peste, ante ello Kurama gruño y apretó sus puños, dentro de poco se iba a vengar de esta patética aldea, no dejaría a nadie convida. Luego de unos momentos de meditación en su mente, el pelirrojo se paro e hizo un clon de sombra, necesita ropa cómoda y de su gusto, así que mando a su clon a buscar alguna mientras se tumbaba en la cama; a los pocos minutos después llego su clon con un paquete en la mano, luego de recibirlo el clon desapareció y el fue a ver la ropa que le había conseguido que para su gusto era perfecta, consistía en unos pantalones shinobi blancos, sandalias ninja negras, la parte superior de un kimono blanco y una capa parecida a la del cuarto hokage pero sin mangas y de color roja entera, con unos diseños dorados.

-Oye Kurama!, vamos a comer ramen a Ichiraku para que lo pruebes y…-

Naruto se quedo con las palabras atragantadas en la boca al ver a Kurama, se había cambiado ropa y si antes había pensado que su Bijuu era atractivo, con aquella ropa se veía aun mejor, además usaba la parte de arriba de su kimono un poco abierto que dejaba mostrar su musculado pecho, aquello le había recordado un poco a Sasuke, haciéndolo despabilar y comenzar a buscar su ropa para vestirse, evitando mirar al Kyuubi para que este no viera su sonrojo.

-Me cambio ropa y vamos- soltó Naruto antes de desaparecer nuevamente por el cuarto de baño.

Mientras tanto Kurama había seguido con sus ojos todos los movimientos de Naruto, no podía apartar la vista de su cuerpo húmedo a causa de la ducha, como de su rubio cabello caían algunas gotitas que resbalan por su espalda o torso, dándose cuenta que el mocoso era bastante atractivo, bueno, después de todo estaba en plena adolescencia, es normal que haya cambiado, se dijo a sí mismo el kitsune mientras esperaba a Naruto para ir a comer su preciado ramen el cual tanto amaba. A los momentos después el rubio estaba listo y ambos salieron de apartamento del chico, mientras caminaban por la aldea Naruto pudo notar como los aldeanos murmuraban entre ellos curiosos, y como las jóvenes babeaban prácticamente por Kurama, bueno y quien no, si fuera mujer seguramente actuaria de la misma manera al verlo, quien iba a decir que el Bijuu iba a ser tan atractivo en su forma humana.

-Naruto!, hola!- le saludo Teuchi al verlo entrar y luego se fijo en su acompañante –Oh!, traes a un amigo a comer?-

-Si!, quiero que pruebe que tan rico es el ramen de Ichiraku!- declaro emocionado.

-Salen dos tazones de ramen!- dijo Teuchi mientras los empezaba a preparar.

-Y como se llama tu amigo Naruto?- le pregunto Ayame mirando con corazones en los ojos a Kurama.

-Kurama- rió nervioso Naruto.

-Y de dónde vienes Kurama?- le pregunto Ayame, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del pelirrojo que la hizo sobresaltar.

-Este… no le gusta mucho hablar con la gente- le explico a Ayame el rubio.

-Aquí están!, dos tazones de ramen, disfrútenlos-

-Gracias viejo!-

Naruto enseguida comenzó a devorar el ramen a lo que Kurama lo miro unos momentos algo divertido al ver tan emocionado al muchacho con un simple tazón de ramen, el tomo un par de palillos y comenzó a comer, sorprendiéndose de que realmente estaba rico. Luego de comer, Naruto pago la cuenta y salieron del local, dirigiéndose hacia la torre del hokage, a lo que Kurama arrugo el ceño, no le hacía mucha gracia entrar a ese lugar, el rubio al parecer se dio cuenta al ver el entrecejo del Kyuubi fruncido y trato de hablarle para abstraerle de ello.

-Se que no te gusta la idea de estar allí pero la abuela Tsunade debe saber de ti, ya sabes a que me refiero, nadie jamás te ha visto en la aldea-

-Lo sé mocoso pero no los soporto, a todos los de esta aldea, especialmente a tus amiguitos-

-Qué?, porque?-

-Acaso no te acuerdas como te trataban todos?- ante ello Naruto agacho la mirada y Kurama gruño –Como sea, que no se acerquen a mi-

Al llegar, Naruto entro al despacho seguido por Kurama, el cual miro a todo el mundo con cara de pocos amigos, Naruto se rasco detrás de la nuca por el nerviosismo y se acerco a la hokage, la cual esperaba curiosa lo que respecta al joven que acompañaba a Naruto, al igual de los presentes en la oficina.

-Abuela Tsunade, este… le presento a Kurama, es un amigo mío, podría quedarse un tiempo en la aldea por favor?!, yo me hare responsable de él!-

-Y de que aldea es?-

-Eh?, este…-

-No tengo aldea, soy descendiente de la aldea oculta de los remolinos-

Todos miraron al pelirrojo sorprendidos, a lo que el cerro sus ojos para intentar calmarse, esa era la mejor idea para que el hokage no indagara mas, además tenía el cabello rojo, que mas prueba podía ser esa de pertenecer a esa aldea, ante ello rió en su mente.

-Bueno- la hokage se aclaro la garganta –Como ya sabes, nuestra aldea con la del remolino establecieron vínculos muy estrechos, por lo que te propongo algo- Kurama abrió sus ojos y la miro –Se un ninja de nuestra aldea-

-Está bien, acepto- declaro Kurama luego de unos segundos –Cual es la prueba que debo pasar?-

-Jutsu clones de sombras-

Kurama puso sus manos para hacer el sello e hizo 15 clones de sombra, ya que no caían mas en el despacho, Tsunade asintió y envió a Shizune a buscar un protector frontal para dárselo a Kurama.

-Bien, has pasado la prueba, ahora eres un ninja oficial de Konoha- le dijo Tsunade mientras Shizune le pasaba el protector ninja que había ido a buscar –Ahora tendrás la primera misión junto con Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Neji y Rock Lee, estarán a cargo de Kakashi y Yamato; su misión consiste en ir a la aldea oculta del sonido y buscar pistas sobre donde puede estar el paradero de Orochimaru, está empezando a moverse y eso es un mal augurio-

Naruto apretó los puños al oír sobre esa víbora, por su culpa Sasuke se había ido de la aldea, esta era su oportunidad para traerlo de vuelta y así poder cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, esta ultima lo miro y pudo saber perfectamente lo que estaba pensando al igual que Kurama que lo miraba de reojo, bien, si el mocoso no iba a traerlo de vuelta, lo haría el mismo, pensó molesto el Kyuubi.

-Bien, vayan!- ordeno la hokage, levantando su brazo y los ninjas desaparecieron de su despacho.


	2. Nuevos Sentimientos

" **Te Protegeré"**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto *-***

 **Capitulo 2: Nuevos Sentimientos**

Todos estaban reunidos en la entrada de la aldea mientras preparaban las posiciones en la que iban a ir, Naruto no estaba prestando atención al igual que Sakura, ya que sus pensamientos vagaban sobre cierto pelinegro perteneciente al clan Uchiha, suplicando que por favor esta vez encontraran a Sasuke para así traerlo de vuelta a la aldea.

-Escuchen, estas son las posiciones… yo iré al frente, detrás de mi vendrán Naruto y Kurama, luego Sakura y Tenten, atrás de ellas Rock Lee y Yamato, y al final, Neji, tu Byakugan nos protegerá la retaguardia- dijo Kakashi dibujando con un palito las posiciones en el suelo –Bueno, si nadie tiene alguna pregunta… vámonos-

-Sasuke, esta vez te traeré devuelta- murmuro para si Naruto, apretando sus puños.

-Naruto…- susurro Sakura mirándolo.

Kurama gruño ante ello, ya le molestaba que Naruto estuviese persiguiendo al mocoso Uchiha para cumplir esa estúpida promesa que le hizo a la pelirrosa, sin contar que odiaba a los Uchihas, y ahora tenía que lidiar esto, no sabía que era pero se sentía sumamente molesto cuando tanto el rubio como la chica frentona compartían algún mismo sentimiento o algo por el estilo, siempre aquel gusto por la mocosa aunque esta lo trataba de la peor forma… y como odiaba cuando lo golpeaba!, pero ahora el estaba aquí, no desde el interior del niño viendo todo sin poder hacer nada, ahora estaba afuera… y no iba a permitir que nadie tocase o lastimare al muchacho, aseguro el Kyuubi entrecerrando los ojos hacia Sakura.

Iban saltando de árbol en árbol en las posiciones que había dado Kakashi, todos iban en silencio, especialmente Naruto y Sakura, Rock Lee que no le gustaba mucho el silencio, comenzó a hablar y así romper aquella sensación que tenia a todos incómodos; Tenten también quiso entablar una conversación sobre cierto chico que le había quitado el aliento con tan solo verlo, pero es que era tan atractivo que Neji tuvo que decirle que respirara de nuevo cuando el pelirrojo había entrado al despacho del hokage, así que dado que Sakura era la única chica aparte de ella en el grupo, además de estar juntas en la misma posición que les habían dado, era la persona perfecta para hablar sobre el ardiente chico pelirrojo que iba delante de ellas al lado de Naruto.

-Oye Sakura-

-Mm?, que sucede?-

-Qué opinas sobre Kurama?, no te parece guapo?- dijo mordiéndose el labio para no gritar.

-Si, por supuesto, aunque es muy reservado… su actitud me hizo acordarme de Sasuke-kun-

-Sí, tienes razón, pero eso solo lo hace ser más misterioso y genial!-

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos para voltear a ver a Kurama, el cual lo había sacado de ellos al escuchar un gruñido que había lanzado, lucia molesto y muy, muy cabreado, que le sucederá?, se pregunto el rubio fijándose en el perfil del pelirrojo, observando lo guapo que se veía con el ceño fruncido y el viento meciéndole los cabellos rojizos.

-Que tanto me ves mocoso?- le gruño Kurama mirándolo de reojo.

-Qué?!, yo no te estaba mirando!- exclamo Naruto sonrojado al verse descubierto –Es solo que tienes cara de que algo te está molestando-

-Tengo una audición mucho mejor que los humanos, puedo escuchar perfectamente lo que comentan las mocosas de allá atrás- gruño molesto.

-Woah!, eres genial Kurama!- le elogio Naruto sorprendido –Y que dicen ellas que te molesta tanto?-

-Me compararon con el Uchiha bastardo que andas buscando- volteo a mirarlo –Sabes perfectamente que odio a ese clan en especifico, por su poder ocular lograron controlarme-

-Pero Sasuke no es así!- lo defendió Naruto.

-Los Uchiha son un clan maldito, todos son iguales, nadie es la excepción- Naruto abrió la boca para protestar pero el Kyuubi le dio una mirada de advertencia –Nada me hará cambiar de opinión, así que ni lo intentes mocoso, solo lograras que me dé un dolor de cabeza-

Naruto hizo un puchero enojado, el Kyuubi era detestable cuando quería pero tiene sus razones, es decir, a nadie le gustaría que lo controlasen, es normal que sienta odio hacia los Uchihas pero… me gustaría que un día te libres del odio que llevas dentro, pensó Naruto mirando de reojo a Kurama. El pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que Naruto lo estaba mirando pero aquello extrañamente no le disgustaba, al contrario, le gustaba mucho que el rubio centrara su atención en el, algo que siempre quiso...

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a la frontera del país del fuego, ahora el capitán Yamato iba al frente buscando alguna zona para poder construir un lugar en donde pudieran descansar, adentrándose en el bosque encontró un lugar perfecto que estaba rodeado de arboles grandes y un espacio en el centro para poder construir un refugio para pasar la noche; Kurama arqueo una ceja al ver como había construido el lugar el ex ambu, tenía que tener cuidado con él y también con el ninja copia, ambos eran bastantes inteligentes como para descubrir quién era en realidad, aunque más que nada se preocupaba por Naruto, conociendo al muchacho se le podía salir en cualquier momento el secreto pero estando él a su lado no iba a permitir que sucediera aquello.

-Yo hare la primera guardia- ofreció Neji.

-Yo también!- exclamo Rock Lee emocionado –El poder de la juventud está en mi!-

-Bien, los demás vayan a descansar- dijo Kakashi.

Todos los demás entraron al refugio y se acomodaron para descansar, Kurama se sentó en una esquina con una de sus piernas estirada y la otra doblada en la cual apoyo uno de sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás en la pared; Tenten lo observaba con corazones en los ojos y Sakura levemente sonrojada, Naruto siguió la vista de sus miradas y se encontró con un Kurama descansando, se veía tan atractivo en esa posición… pero que rayos estoy pensando?!, se regaño a sí mismo el rubio al pensar de aquella manera sobre un hombre, a mi me gusta Sakura-chan, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

 _-Naruto…-_

-Qué?- respondió Naruto mirando a su alrededor para ver quien le hablo.

-Sucede algo Naruto?- le pregunto Sakura al ver que hablo.

-Me hablaron?-

-No- respondió confundida la pelirrosa –Algo está mal?-

-Eh?, no, no, no es nada- rió nervioso.

 _-Mocoso soy yo, te hablo mentalmente como siempre-_

 _-Kurama?-_

 _-Sí, ven para acá, dormirás a mi lado-_

 _-QUEEEEEE?!, PORQUE?!-_

 _-Cállate!, porque siempre tienes que ser tan escandaloso?- gruño molesto –No pienso correr con el riesgo de que te pase algo, ya te dije que tengo que protegerte, así que trae tu culo hasta aquí y no me hagas tener que ir a buscarte!-_

Naruto se sonrojo y se encamino hacia donde estaba Kurama, ignorando a Sakura, la cual le había preguntado algo mientras tenia aquella conversación en su mente con el Kyuubi, la pelirrosa se sorprendió ya que nunca Naruto la ignoraba, provocándole un poco de malestar ante ello.

-Tomaremos la siguiente guardia, descansa un poco- le dijo Kurama sin abrir sus ojos.

Naruto asintió y apoyo su espalda contra la pared, acomodándose para poder dormir un poco, cosa que pensó no lo lograría pero apenas cerro sus ojos se fue en el sueño, Kurama también durmió un poco pero eso si siempre con sus sentidos alertas a cualquier cosa, podía sentir como todos estaban descansando apaciblemente, excepto dos personas que eran los mocosos que estaban haciendo guardia, podía sentir la respiración suave de Naruto y como de vez en cuando murmuraba entre sueños cosas incoherentes, haciéndolo sonreír levemente. De pronto abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir un peso extra sobre su hombro, volteo su rostro solo para encontrarse con el de Naruto a centímetros del suyo, por primera vez tuvo la oportunidad de examinar al muchacho de cerca, realmente era adorable, su cabello alborotado rubio, sus pestañas… como ansiaba mirar sus ojos color cielo, pensó Kurama al recordarlos, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, pero unas de las cosas que más les gustaba del chico eran las marcas en sus mejillas, eran las mismas que él poseía y de alguna manera aquello le encantaba, quizás es por su naturaleza posesiva, sobre todo con el muchacho.

-Kurama…- murmuro Naruto entre sueños.

Al oír su nombre, el Kyuubi se quedo estático, había oído bien?, lo había llamado entre sueños?, estará soñando con él?, y si es así, que cosa?, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, que era esto que sentía?, jamás nunca lo había experimentado, se decía el Bijuu para sí mientras inconscientemente acercaba su rostro al del rubio y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, Naruto abrió sus ojos, helando la sangre de Kurama al verse atrapado pero una parte de él quedo contenta ya que pudo ver de cerca aquellos orbes color cielo que tanto le gustaba pero lo que le sorprendió fue que Naruto no se movió ni intento apartarse de él como supuso que pasaría, solo se quedo mirándolo, perdido en el mar de sangre que tenia por color de ojos Kurama; aquellos momentos parecieron eternos, lo demás ceso de importancia, era como si el tiempo se detuvo y solo eran ellos dos y nadie más, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro, solo aquel momento fue roto por un grito que había dado Rock Lee, ambos se separaron inmediatamente y levantaron, Kurama tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver lo sonrojado que estaba Naruto, sin duda es adorable, pensó el Kyuubi mirándolo de reojo.

Todos se encontraban en las afueras observando cómo Rock Lee trataba de escapar de un abrazo por parte de una especie de oso grande de pelaje café que parecía muy a gusto con el ninja en sus brazos.

-Pero que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Sakura.

-No lo sé!, yo solo sentí a alguien en los arbustos y entre en acción con mi entrada dinámica!- explico Rock Lee –Por favor ayúdenme!-

-Esto es extraño, no lo cree así sempai?- le comento Yamato a Kakashi, el cual asintió afirmativamente –Bueno, ayuden a Rock Lee y que los siguientes tomen el turno de guardia-

Naruto asintió y salto con Kurama hacia el techo, chequeando el perímetro a la vez que los demás volvían al interior luego de sacar a Rock Lee de los brazos del oso, Kurama estaba pensando en muchas cosas, más que lo habitual y todo por culpa del mocoso ruidoso, y bueno, Naruto se encontraba en la misma situación que él, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido si cejotas no hubiese gritado y roto aquel momento con Kurama, que en un principio pensó que era un sueño pero pronto se había dado cuenta que no era así, acaso se hubieran besado?, ante ello Naruto se puso completamente rojo y agito su cabeza negativamente, tratando de quitar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, a mi me gusta Sakura-chan, solo ella.


End file.
